


Midorijima Ghoul (DMMD/Tokyo Ghoul)

by fruitrollupablunt



Category: DRAMAtical Murder, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crossover, Ghoul, Midorijima, TG, dmmd - Freeform, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitrollupablunt/pseuds/fruitrollupablunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in the dmmd universe, the only thing being different so far is the addition of ghouls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ( I don't know what I'm doing ) This is something dumb I thought up after seeing crossover sprite edits in the Tokyo Ghoul tag on tumblr. I'm not a very good writer- this is something I'm doing for myself and I feel dumb putting it here at all. I mean if you like it that's great and thank you!

The two of them ripped the Ribsteez players apart. The group didn't have time to scream.  
"It's not like you pigs would have served any other purpose than this," the shorter of the two muttered before tearing into his share of the bodies. The taller of the pair nodded.  
"We didn't get much fun out of these," he sighed.

"Early this morning, several unidentified male bodies we're discovered in a back alley in the east resident district. What is believed to be salaiva belonging to ghouls was retrieved from the bodies, and the incident is being investigated as a ghoul crime." How easily these words came from the newswoman's lips- it was unsettling. I pressed a button on the remote and the TV lost it's life. One had to get used to these things, didn't they?  
"Aoba! I think I'm going to close up shop for today. You can go home early!" Haga-san said to me from a couple of rooms over. I think he knew how uneasy I was.  
"Thank you, Haga-san!" I said, picking up my bag and walking out the front door of Junk-Shop Heibon. I didn't want to be alone in the back alleyways. I began to walk, the sound of my footsteps being the only thing I could focus on. I almost bumped into two familiar faces before I stopped and looked up at them.  
"Yoohoo, Aoba." Trip said. It was only then I realized there was nobody else walking around in the open streets.  
"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Virus said. They were both smiling. It didn't seem like their normal smile.  
"...Home," I muttered. "I'm going home."  
"What's the matter, Aoba?" Virus said. "Is something troubling you?"  
"N-no, it's just-"  
"Are you scared of the ghouls getting you?" Trip said, in a somewhat mocking tone. "Come on. Let's go get some coffee. We won't let anything happen to you, Aoba-san," he said, patting my back.  
After we had our coffee, Virus and Trip wanted to escort me home. I followed them, and they started walking more toward the darker, back alleys, but it happened so subtley that I didn't notice until we were too far to just go back.  
"Aoba, are you sure you're alright?" Virus asked me. He was still smiling. It looked fake.  
"I'm... fine," I said, my words turning into a murmur, before feeling the cold sweat on the back of my neck. I felt light... Light-headed. I didn't feel like I was on the same ground I was on before. My body stiffened. My surroundings felt like they were hugging me. Tight. All over. I couldn't breathe. My eyes fluttered. Shut. Open, eyes. Stay open. Stay awake. Awake.  
"Aoba-san? You're very pale..." Trip said. He started to say something else, I think, but my ears blocked out all sound that wasn't my heart beating in unison with the throbbing pain in my head. My eyes shut, and they wouldn't open back up again.


	2. Chapter 2

Trip caught Aoba, slowly and carefully laying him on the ground, while Virus sat down next to him.  
"I didn't think he'd pass out," Virus mumbled. "I thought maybe he would have figured out what happened."  
"What do you think he'll be like when he wakes up?" Trip mumbled. "Will he try to kill us? That might be fun to handle. Maybe his frien-" A shout pierced through the quiet.  
"AOBA!" There was rage in his voice. Koujaku ran to face the duo while pulling his sword out of his sheath.  
"Is that all you have to defend yourself with?" Trip said, the colors of his eyes inverting to red and black.  
"Give him a fair fight, Trip." Virus said. Trip looked at him and realized he was serious. He turned back to Koujaku, expressionless, as his eyes returned to their normal state. Koujaku charged at Trip.

My thoughts are hazy. Am I awake? Wake up. Come on, eyes, why won't you open? Open. Wake up. Wake up. I laid there, and it felt like there was a blanket all around me where my body should have been. What was happening? I couldn't move my body. I felt empty. It felt as if I was floating in a never-ending void, dark and silent. Where was I? No. No, I was here. My eyes opened, but not of my own will. I heard- who did I hear? Was that... Koujaku? My eyes closed again. It didn't matter much. Everything was blurred. Come on, move. Why won't my body move? I couldn't focus anymore. I slipped away into what I assumed would be a deep, long sleep.

I opened my eyes. Being in control of my own body again felt fucking fantastic. Feeling the rough, awful ground against my face told me that I was back in buisness. I smelled the air- meat was close by. And I was so, so hungry. I tried to get up. I pushed myself up with one arm and fell back to the ground. I hadn't actually walked, or stood, or done much of anything for fuck knows how long. I had been trapped. Asleep. Waiting. Dead. I heard someone shout my name.

"Aoba!" Koujaku said gently, staring at him, waiting for him to just get up, when Trip grabbed his head and slammed him face first into a wall.  
"What do you think he's gonna do first thing after he gets up, hm?" Trip said coldly. "Betraying a loved one, or a friend, is the best feeling, their warm blood on your lips..." he continued, pulling Koujaku away from the wall, his arms secured between the two, and moving closer to his ear. "It probably won't take too much to get him up, you know?" Trip moved more towards his shoulder. "Of course, if you don't cooperate..." Trip sounded like he was going to say something else, but he bit down into Koujaku's shoulder, drawing blood.


End file.
